Guardian
Guardians,Protectors, Are Those who are hired ''are a secret society of people who control the elementals of the world, these include Psychic,Absolute Energy,Water,fire,earth,air,fear,sound,poison,darkness,light,alchemits,overview and other elements. they have the power of guardianship,the ability to develop elemental powers. Guardians are mysterious and not much is known of them,. There is only five in origin states. They have the duty to protect people from danger , including bad demons and witches themselves. a guardian can manipulate the element chosen in any way, and they are a rare type of magical being as they only appear very often in movies and tv shows and were discovered in 2005. other terms: A '''guardian angel' is an angel assigned to protect and guide a particular person. Belief in guardian angels can be traced throughout all antiquity. The concept of tutelary angels and their hierarchy was extensively developed in Christianity in the 5th century by Pseudo-Dionysius the Areopagite. The theology of angels and tutelary spirits has undergone many refinements since the 400s. Belief in both the East and the West is that guardian angels serve to protect whichever person God assigns them to,[1] and present prayer to God on that person's behalf. the most thing a guardian helps at is murder and rape. Elements Guardians wield and hold the elements of nature. Water Fire Earth Air Quintessence Oracles The oracles are the protectors and bringers of guardians that communicate with them from dreams and give them signs.n Classical Antiquity, an oracle was a person or agency considered to be a source of wise counsel or prophetic opinion, predictions or precognition of the future, inspired by the gods. As such it is a form of divination. The word is derived from the Latin verb ōrāre "to speak" and properly refers to the priest or priestess uttering the prediction. In extended use, oracle may also refer to the site of the oracle, and to the oracular utterances themselves, called khrēsmoi (χρησμοί) in Greek. Oracles were thought to be portals through which the gods spoke directly to man. In this sense they were different from seers (manteis, μάντεις) who interpreted signs sent by the gods through bird signs, animal entrails, and other various methods.[1] The most important oracles of Greek antiquity were Pythia, priestess to Apollo at Delphi, and the oracle of Dione and Zeus at Dodona in Epirus. Other temples of Apollo were located at Didyma on the coast of Asia Minor, at Corinth and Bassae in the Peloponnese, and at the islands of Delos and Aegina in the Aegean Sea. Only the Delphic Oracle was a female; all others were male.[2] The Sibylline Oracles are a collection of oracular utterances written in Greek hexameters ascribed to the Sibyls, prophetesses who uttered divine revelations in a frenzied state. Picture of oracles. Guardian Blood Guardians have the most powerful valuable blood out of any creature, this is because their blood type is magicaly transformed into fairy/mono blood after they have become guardians. this makes any creature weather it is human or non-human attracted and drawn or interested in that guardian. like dragons,vampires,werewolves, and demons or creatures, sometimes even animals. but this is useful to find out how much someone is in the magical realm. Category:Guardianship Basics Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Magical Mythology